


It Doesn't Have to be Perfect (It Just Has to be You)

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: Jason just wasn’t good at this. He knew it, and you knew it, so when he crawled through your apartment window in the middle of the night and found you curled up on the sofa, clutching a pillow and crying, neither of you was expecting a positive reaction. He swore, pulling the curtains shut before ripping off his mask and rushing over to kneel in front of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: Jason comforts the reader after a nightmare. Follow me on tumblr here! https://wynterrobin.tumblr.com/

Jason just wasn’t good at this. He knew it, and you knew it, so when he crawled through your apartment window in the middle of the night and found you curled up on the sofa, clutching a pillow and crying, neither of you was expecting a positive reaction. He swore, pulling the curtains shut before ripping off his mask and rushing over to kneel in front of you. “Babe are you hurt? What’s wrong?” His hands hovered, unsure whether or not he should touch you. You were embarrassed at being caught like this, but your boyfriend’s reaction still managed to prompt a watery smile. You sniffled and wiped your eyes with your sleeve, reaching out hesitantly to wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his neck. “M'fine, just had a bad dream,” you mumbled against the material of his jacket, hiccuping. You didn’t want to explain that the dream had been about losing him. Jason wasn’t good with emotions, and you were afraid it would scare him away if he knew how deeply you cared for him.  
His arms wrapped around you automatically, rubbing up and down your back in a soothing manner. “You’re okay now, I gotcha,” his voice was rough, you didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or worry. You guessed maybe both. You snuggled into him, and he held you like that for a while until you calmed down enough to pull back, refusing to meet his eyes. It was bad enough that you’d let him see you like this, you didn’t want him to think you were weak. Hell, he probably thought that enough as it was. He was out fighting Gotham’s criminals every night, meanwhile you struggled to even open a jar of nutella. The inequality between the two of you was just unfair.  
“Hey,” his fingers curled around your chin, lifting your face up so that he could look you in the eye. His expression was soft, understanding. It made your heart stutter. “We all have them you know. It’s alright,” He leaned in to press a light kiss to your lips. You sighed, letting your eyes fall shut. You heard him chuckle and looked back up at him, swatting playfully at his shoulder. “Don’t laugh at me,” you scolded, your voice still a little wobbly. But it was fine. You were fine. Jason just grinned at you, clearly relieved that he had managed to lift your mood. He nuzzled lightly at your hair, making you giggle. His voice was low in your ear as he murmured, “So hot chocolate and netflix yeah?” God, how you loved him. Instead of telling him so, you just nodded. “You are so perfect,” you teased, pulling back to smile at him gratefully. You still couldn’t say it, but judging by Jason’s answering smile you had a feeling that he knew.


End file.
